Behind Those Roseate Eyes
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: A point in time is reached where everyone feels they should discover another area of their life. As Botan is one of those individuals, how will she go about finding her heart's passions and interests?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story, my plan is to focus on Botan, placing her in a different light besides only being Yusuke's assistant. You could say it might urn out to be a fanfiction where the UY characters are placed in a scene like more of a reality show.(I'll just think as I go xD)**

* * *

Today was a great day; not simply because of the scarcity of evil demons or other deadly spirits. But Thursday was exciting because it was the last day that he, Yusuke Urameshi, would have to enter school grounds and deal with the teaching staff's constant lecturing, including Keiko. However this close friend of Yusuke's was the girl who pushed him to catch up with the other students on his homework and studying in order to keep away from summer school. Being the delinquent he was, Yusuke didn't agree with Keiko in the beginning, but eventually her concern got the best of him, and he decided to get school out of the way. Besides, at least now with summer vacation and no work to do, Yusuke wouldn't have to juggle it with spirit detective business.

Yusuke walked towards the school's entrance gate to finally leave his educational prison, Kuwabara walking on his right, and Keiko on his left.

"Isn't this great, Yusuke? Now you don't have to worry about returning to school until the fall!" Keiko smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied as he looked back at the school. At the top of the building was its large clock.

Staring at it, Yusuke could remember all the moments when he'd hear the loud ringing of this bell and realize that he were extremely late for his homeroom class; wonderful fact that he wouldn't have to wake up so early anymore. It was as if his life had continued onto a new and more likable page.

"I'm sure Mr. Evilmoto and Tanaka are sad that they don't get to lecture me anymore, but they'll have to find someone else to lecture to." Yusuke continued.

"Hey, Urameshi. Now that we're outta school, I think now's the time to settle the score with you. Hehe," stated Kuwabara.

After hearing this, Yusuke stopped walking, alarming Keiko and pleasing Kuwabara.

"You sure are persistent, Kuwabara," responded Yusuke with closed eyes and grin on his lips.

Kuwabara gave the same expression and raised up his fists.

"Keiko. Go on ahead. I'll meet you at my house," Yusuke motioned Keiko, standing in his battle pose while facing his new challenger.

She felt hesitant with listening to Yusuke. "Come on, Yusuke, " the girl begged with a dissatisfied tone, "Do you guys have to do this everytime school ends?"

"Just go, would you?"

Keiko eventually turned around and began to walk away but heaved out a sigh; she couldn't help but look back at what may be occurring between Yusuke and Kuwabara. It appeared as if they were both following her, but instead the young boys paced to move away from the school grounds, towards the middle of the street; at least five feet stood in between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

For the longest time, Kuwabara dreamed of this moment facing Yusuke in physical combat, since he failed to defeat the spirit detective in their last fight. He became anxious and almost couldn't believe it were coming true.

While the moment was silent, Kuwabara's dark eyes narrowed directly on Yusuke's tawny pupils, filled with determination and power.

"So..." Kuwabara spoke up. "Now you'll finally get to see how stronger I've got since our last fight, Urameshi. I hope you're ready."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say Kuwabara. Just make sure you don't go home cryin' to your big sis after I knock you out," Yusuke informed his opponent.

"Ha! I should be sayin' that to you, but I'd rather let my fists do the talkin'!" Kuwabara declared as he rushed towards Yusuke.

Yusuke also decided to charge at his friend, ready to throw a kick or punch; whatever was the smartest.

However there was something which he was oblivious to. Before Yusuke's fist made contact with Kuwabara's face, a familiar beeping noise sounded from his pocket.

"Huh?"

Kuwabara froze with his arm extended towards Yusuke, ready to damage him when he also heard this high-pitched alert. The minute he saw Yusuke pull out a compact device and open it, Kuwabara put his guard down as he was aware of its caller.

"AAAHHH!"

When Yusuke heard this girlish cry and noticed the screen was capturing Botan in a state of fear, he became worried and focused onto his speech device's screen.

"Botan? What is it?"

Meanwhile Kuwabara neared his face towards the screen and stared at Botan's face. This young girl was clothed in a scarlet coat, ebony t-shirt, crimson jeans, and white tennis shoes. She appeared to be frightened by something.

"It's about your room. I was sitting in here talking to Koenma through my communicator, when a huge possum appeared from out of nowhere. No matter what I do it won't go away! Please, come and get rid of it!"

By the view in his communicator, Yusuke could tell that Botan was standing on the chair to his desk while aiming her screen at her mouse-like problem; it crawled along the ground looking for scraps and crumbs of food.

Rather than comply, Yusuke let out a sigh then closed his communicator. It annoyed him that when he was continuing unsettled matters, Botan called him for a issue she could deal with.

"You have got to be kidding me," Yusuke cursed under his breath.

"Guess Botan's afraid of rats like girls usually are?" asked Kuwabara.

"Aren't you the least bit worried that she interrupted our fight?" Yusuke barked at his pal.

He figured Kuwabara would ignore Botan's petty matter and return to fighting.

"Of course I am, but if she needs you, then just go. We can settle our fight another time. Besides, I just remembered that I have plans later on. See ya later, Urameshi!" Kuwabara turned around and walked away from Yusuke, waving his hand as a farewell.

Yusuke stared at his friend while thinking about what could've made the carrot-haired boy decline their battle. Botan could have easily taken care of the hideous possum if she weren't so afraid. Her femininity didn't phase Yusuke in the slightest; for as his assistant in the spirit detective business, Botan had witnessed millions of gruesome demons and other dark creatures. Therefore anything simple like a possum or rat didn't seem excusable.

'This is so dumb,' thought Yusuke as he trailed down the street with both arms behind his head. 'After all we've been through, how is Botan afraid of handling one possum by herself? And since when is Kuwabara so carefree about fighting? No... he was the one who wanted another fight. So I shouldn't worry about it.'

With these thoughts concluded, Yusuke let his arms fall as he began running towards his destination.

* * *

After opening the front door and entering, Yusuke took off his shoes and left them near the entrance. Then he paced towards and up the staircase towards his room. When he reached the door, Keiko was standing there.

"Yusuke! Botan said there's a..."

Keiko's ceased her sentence as she realized Yusuke wasn't giving his attention and proceeding with going into his room.

She followed after him to see a giant possum in the far left corner of the room.

"AAHH! It's a giant rat!"

While her wooden oar Botan's legs quavered as she intently watched Yusuke reach for the possum's tail and toss it out of the window. Next Botan found Yusuke's face in front of hers; his expression was annoyed.

"See how simple that was, Botan? Now why couldn't you do that?"

"Creatures on earth are far more sickening than those in the spirit world," Botan answered with a frown.

"That's just your opinion," Yusuke muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

Yusuke could see fire emerge from within Botan's magenta pupils. She had clenched tighter onto her trademark stick and diverted her sights to him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yusuke waved his arms in mercy as Botan made the first strike in his head with her oar. The rest was a series of Botan continuously slapping Yusuke with her wooden stick, Keiko merely watching with a shocked expression and hands covering her mouth.

* * *

"Uh!"

After Yusuke screamed this out, his eyes flickered open and so he realized that everything up until now was only a dream; he'd broken a sweat from the terror he experienced in his simple yet horrible dream.

Dressed in a white shirt and olive-colored pants, the 14-year old sat up in bed and discovered that like the dream, he was in his room, except he was alone.

"I was dreaming?"

Yusuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned rightward to let his feet hang off the edge of his mattress. To see that he was only dreaming relieved him, but at the same time made him wonder how its type developed.

To make sure, Yusuke glanced at his calendar that hung on the wall and read the date; it was a Friday, the fourth in the month so far. But this meant Yusuke's guess was correct. Yesterday had been the last day of school, and now he'd just experienced a dream on the following day.

'Yes! I'm so glad to be done with that stupid school!' Yusuke raised his fist above his head and jumped with glee.

Before he could progress with thinking, his door was opened and in came Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara behind them.

"Keiko! Botan! Kuwabara!" Yusuke exclaimed with surprise.

"So it seems you've finally woken up, Yusuke," Botan stated.

"Huh?"

Yusuke knew he'd fallen asleep, but he remained unaware of the time length.

"How long was I out?"

"For about three hours," answered Keiko.

"Then what did you all do while I was still asleep?" Yusuke asked his friends.

"Keiko and I went to the park to feed the ducks, and as for Kuwabara, he bumped into us after rescuing his cat from the tree and decided to visit you."

"Oh. Well how nice," Yusuke retorted with a sarcastic tone.

Kuwabara realized his visiting Yusuke wasn't normal and something that he wasn't used to, but Yusuke was acting rude.

"Look, Urameshi!" Kuwabara folded his arms and closed his eyes before finishing his response. "I only came by to tell you about a new video game tournament that the arcade's havin'. It's tomorrow at 8 o' clock sharp."

"What's the catch?" Yusuke made a sly grin.

"There is no catch. You just sign up before tomorrow and once everyone's names our entered, they'll be scrambled up and placed in different spots. But I'm hoping to get placed against you, so we can finally decide who's the video game master."

"If I can pound you in real life, who says I can't at a video game?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. When they call both of our names, I'll be sure to answer that question for you," Kuwabara grinned. "We should go right now and sign up in case the numbers get full."

"Right."

After responding with this to Kuwabara, Yusuke went for the door but was suddenly interrupted by Botan; Kuwabara wasn't excluded.

"Wait, you two. When you're both done registering for the video game tournament, come back here. There's something important that I need your help with."

Botan received glances from everyone. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked in confusion at each other. Now they felt obligated to hurrying with their current tasks and returning immediately for whatever Botan needed them for.

* * *

So after he changed into his usual school uniform, Yusuke tagged along with Kuwabara and went into the video arcade to look for the tournament's registration. They noticed it taking place at a table with dozen gamers already standing in line, a piece of paper lying on the table with an ink pen beside it. Waiting and signing their full names took about fifteen minutes.

"Man... it's a good thing we came here when we did," Kuwabara thought out loud. "There used to be lesser people signin' up for the game arcade than we saw just a while ago."

"Well that isn't gonna stop me," Yusuke replied in a confident tone.

Kuwabara understood these words from his rival, and took it into consideration. Likewise, he shouldn't have had to care about the other contestants if his main goal were to obliterate Yusuke at the chosen video game.

Pondering on this caused Kuwabara to smile and look over at Yusuke for this comment he mentioned.

* * *

"Alright, Botan. Now what's this thing you need help with?" Yusuke asked with his arms crossed.

Him and each of his friends stood in a circle, in the middle of his room while awaiting for Botan's explanation.

"If it's something with a possum, then count me out."

Everyone and mainly Botan looked at Yusuke with puzzled expressions; what he was speaking about was completely random and off-topic.

"A possum? That never entered my mind..." Botan replied. "Well any who.. the reason I called you both here so quickly is because you're going to have to stay here."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko were stumped by this phrase and needed clarification.

"And you too, Keiko."

Botan made sure not to leave out her female buddy.

"Me too? But for what reason?" Keiko questioned the cyan-haired girl.

Botan had to prepare herself before unleashing a brief story with her friends; they'd all understand once all the details were given. For Keiko's sake, Botan had to cover some facts.

"Two days ago, my boss called me into his office because he said my mother is coming to visit tomorrow."

"Your mom?"

Yusuke along with Keiko and Kuwabara were extremely surprised by the thought of Botan's parent. They sounded interesting.

"Yes... she says she's interested to see how I'm doing now that I'm an detective's assistant," Botan answered with an irritated tone.

"Well you don't sound too excited about her visiting," Yusuke pointed out.

Botan felt grateful that now she could discuss the core of her issue; where her emotions laid the most.

"Well of course not! Believe me, Yusuke," Botan looked directly at the spirit detective. "You wouldn't enjoy my mother's company if you knew her the way I do."

"What is it about your mom that you don't like?" asked Keiko.

"Must I go down the list of reasons why I don't feel comfortable around her?" Botan whined in her usual English accent.

"Sure, you've already got us interested," Yusuke retorted.

They'd have to understand just what she meant about her mother's not enjoyable company. Botan wasn't known to falsely accuse people or gain excitement from badmouthing them.

And so the cutesy Grim Reaper would begin from start to finish with her memories of her mother.

"Well, to start off with, she sticks her nose into every bit of my business. And she's very opinionated when she wants to be."

With hearing this, Botan's mom didn't sound too positive.

"Hm. Sounds like my sister," came in Kuwabara's voice.

Keiko didn't see as much negativity in this as Botan might have.

"Well, she's your mom. Even my mom's paranoid like that."

"But when I lived with her, I couldn't go one day without talking about the thoughts that run through my mind."

"So how are we supposed to help you with your mom?" Yusuke asked Botan.

Botan's face was depressive as looked down while forming an answer for her comrade.

"From her point of view, you're all close friends of mine, and you're perfect."

"I don't get what your sayin'," Kuwabara responded to Botan.

"So we have to act not like ourselves when your mom gets here?"

"Precisely," Botan answered. "Keiko has nothing to worry about. But if my mother saw you and Yusuke fighting, she'd flip and begin lecturing me."

"So it looks like we finally have somethin' in common now," Yusuke thought with a toothless grin on his lips.

Finally Botan lifted her head and placed her blossom eyes on Yusuke's dark ones before replying to him.

"If you think Keiko's lecturing is bad, then you haven't seen anything yet. My mother places lecturing on a whole new level."

"Wow.."

This phrase from Kuwabara grabbed everyone's attention. He appeared to in an overwhelming state.

"It's just still hard to believe that we're gonna meet Botan's mom."

"Yeah?" Yusuke said to Kuwabara. "What's so hard to believe about that?"

"I mean... why did Botan wait so long before tellin' us about her?"

"Because there was no reason to," Botan answered Kuwabara's question.

"Huh?"

Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned their faces towards Botan and wondered about her remark. This entire time the young girl wasn't anxious to see her mother.

"I always visit her when I'm near her hometown, so her deciding to visit can only mean one thing."

"And what's that one thing?" asked Keiko.

"She doesn't trust me."

Kuwabara and the others had to let this simmer in their minds. They knew Botan was trustworthy. Yusuke could very well admit that she wasn't troublesome like him. Botan's mother's paranoia had to be mixing into it all if she were to think of her as carefree and rebellious.

"Well that sounds odd. What does she think you do when you come to hang out with us?" Keiko asked Botan.

"I'm not sure, but I don't even want to think about the possibilities," Botan looked away sadly.

"So how long is she gonna stay?" Yusuke changed the subject.

"Only for a few hours I'd say."

In his mind, Kuwabara hoped that Botan's mom's arrival didn't interfere with their video game tournament.

"Is she comin' today?" Kuwabara asked Botan.

"No. She's coming tomorrow. At what time, I'm not sure."

And so the schedule for the next day was decided. Kuwabara felt nervous with the fact that his arcade tournament could be at risk. Meanwhile Botan wished that the day they were having right now could slow down; already the assistant could imagine her mother's every footstep once she approached Yusuke's mom's home.

A inner voice in Keiko's mind told her gaze down at her watch; it seemed that it was around the time in which she was supposed to already be heading somewhere.

"Oh no! I have to hurry because my parents need help with their restaurant."

Keiko's friends watched in confusion as she headed for the door and twisted its knob to open it.

"Wait, Keiko. Let me go with you!"

Next was Botan to follow after Keiko as they both rushed down the stairs and towards the front door. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara held blank expressions with nothing in their minds to quite say.

"Did we just miss somethin'?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, but somethin' tells me we should double check."

After giving this response, Yusuke walked towards his door, motioning Kuwabara to follow him.

"C'mon! We should see why Botan's so worried about following Keiko."


	2. Chapter 2

When Botan had reached Keiko, what she wanted to say had to wait until later because of Keiko's reason for leaving; her parents needed help opening boxes and taking out their supplies at their Japanese-styled restaurant. Seeing that Botan had followed her, they asked that she also help, so the cyan-haired girl accepted.

Botan and Keiko took a break by sitting at one of the restaurant's tables.

"Thanks again. It's good to know Keiko has such good friends," Keiko's mother spoke to Botan.

"Ohh, it's nothing really. I enjoy helping people. Heh heh heh heh." Botan grew embarrassed because Keiko's parents seemed to be showering her with more thanks and credit than she'd expected. The young girl wasn't used to getting involved with meeting parents of her pals.

All of a sudden, emergency sirens blared from outside. Everyone diverted their eyes to the front door, then hurried to see what the commotion had been all about.

When they reached outside, it seemed an emergency truck had parked beside the opposite sidewalk in front of a elderly home. Many civilians crowded around the scene.

Botan, Keiko, and her parents managed to catch a glimpse of the person being taken to the ambulance It was a woman named Akemi, who appeared to be in her late seventies. Her features were what utterly stunned Botan along with Keiko; both girls winced in surprise.

Still intending to spy on the girls, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in a nearby alley way and also gained sight of the female elder; she looked like an exact older version of Botan.

"What the-? Urameshi! Look! That lady being placed onto the stretcher looks like she could be Botan's grandma or somethin'."

Yusuke finally paid attention to what his friend were pointing at and saw it for himself. It was true.

"No way! She DOES look like she could be related to Botan. Wow!" At that instant Yusuke looked to his left to find Botan and Keiko standing outside a familiar restaurant; so they'd witnessed the resemblance also."Huh?"

Before Kuwabara or Yusuke realized, they noticed Botan give a farewell to Keiko and rush down the street. Then Yusuke remembered why and where she was going.

"Why's Botan leaving?" asked Kuwabara.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Kuwabara faced Yusuke as he didn't receive enough clarification about this situation. "I just know that where ever she went it shouldn't take long."

That response alone gave Kuwabara curiosity.

* * *

When it came to her duties, Botan had to always act definite and straight forward. No matter how saddening it were to deal with, deceased souls had to be sent somewhere.

Botan sat on her usual wooden oar while floating in the clear blue sky, awaiting for a particular soul to appear before her.

Few seconds drifted by, and there appeared the elder whom she and her friends had witnessed being placed onto a hospital stretcher. When Akemi's spirit had fully appeared, she discovered that she were high above the city and gasped in shock. Was this where dead people went?

"Hello."

Akemi looked forward to see a young girl dressed in a rose kimono with cyan-colored hair tied in a ponytail and pinkish pupils, sitting on a boat oar. She could recall carrying these same facial features when she were also a young woman. It astounded her to see someone else actually possessed them.

"Wha -? It can't be..."

Botan noticed Akemi float towards her and place a wrinkled hand on her cheek. Her face was being studied; something she couldn't make unreasonable or awkward. It'd scared her the most to see she had a identical yet more aged twin.

Even after death, Akemi couldn't believe it. She needed to hear an explanation. "You look exactly like me when I was a young woman."

"Well," Botan formed a weak smile. "You know what they say. Everyone has a twin. But mam', we must get to business."

"Business? What sort of business, young lady?"

Botan understood the sort of skeptical feedback she'd receive, but she had to continue with her job, whether it was believed or not. "I'm the Grim Reaper."

And so Akemi gave a series of light chuckles after hearing this given claim. Judging by Botan's physical appearance, the teenager were mistaken. "You? As something so dark and deathly? But you so seem innocent and sweet."

There wasn't anymore time for Botan to waste. So maybe insisting that Akemi take her word wasn't too much of importance now. "Well, maybe you're right," Botan expressed this bland agreement. "But please, hear me out when I say that right now you're in limbo. I must take you to the Spirit World so my boss can tell you where you'll have to spend your eternity."

"The Spirit World?" Nothing like this term ever appeared in Akemi's thoughts. But since she had passed away, maybe there were more things for her to know.

"Yes. So please, if you don't mind, hold onto my hand so we can go and hear what my boss has to say," Botan explained, stretching out her hand for Akemi to grab.

So this was it; the moment for Akemi to finally go to her place where she would stay in forever.

In truth, none of this was the way she depicted her death to occur.

She slowly moved her hand to let Botan lead her, and Botan took it; she held a firm grip on Akemi's wrinkled hand.

As they began to head for their destination, Akemi parted her lips to say something.

"I never expected death to be like this..."

Botan looked back at Akemi while perched on her wooden oar to gain a clearer understanding.

"You have people who wish they could be dead, not being aware of how it can truly make them feel. Then you have people who hope they never have to deal with it. I'd say that I'm in the category of people who wished they could be immortal, because there was so much I missed in life." What Akemi was saying touched Botan's heart. But the Grim Reaper knew this sort of talk was normal. Of course people wished they could live forever. But the cycle of life couldn't be changed or broken. "Even when I came to look about your age, I still didn't figure out what I wanted to do. It's too late. Now I'm heading to wherever I have to spend eternity. Some people take their life for granted. There are so many opportunities and chances for them to take a hold of, but they don't. If I could start my life all over again, I would go back and figure out just what it was I could have done."

Every word Akemi spoke was understood. For someone like Botan, she didn't take the time to think about this. It was her ability to form into an actual human and do earthly things, but cultivating a life as one was a whole different story.

After hearing Akemi, it brought the Grim Reaper to thinking about it. How would things be if she lived on Earth with Yusuke and the others? Judging from them, their lives seemed normal. But did they figure out what the goals they wanted to achieve?

While they ascended to the light heavens's skies above, Botan shifted her face to Akemi's for one last time. She started to wonder if her face would in fact resemble the older woman's; it scared her a bit.

Before she realized, a tiny smile crept on Akemi's aged face. Even in times like these, it seemed the older woman carried some hint of confidence.

"Young lady... search for your destiny. Don't think about how long it'll take you. Please... just don't make the same mistake that I made."

An overwhelming feeling trapped Botan. She found herself staring at Akemi with her mouth slightly open and face representing astonishment. The young girl felt as if she were in a dream; a place in her mind where she'd just received an oracle from her future self. And now was the time to acknowledge that destiny and make it flourish.

This wasn't something that she could pinch herself and wake up from. Reality was approaching her with a message, starting with Akemi's calm advice.

* * *

After Akemi's body was placed inside of the ambulance and the car drove off, civilians walked away from the concluded scene. Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to approach Keiko as if they'd just returned from somewhere.

With the time that passed, the sun that once sat in the light-blue sky had lowered itself and caused the sky to give off a series of crimson, violet, magenta, yellow, gold, and copper. Because of the mild temperature, the sun's rays made contact with everyone, giving them warmth.

"Ohh.. hi you two," greeted Keiko. "Where did you guys just come from?"

"We decided to stop by the game arcade and warm up for tomorrow's tournament," Kuwabara lied, standing right beside Yusuke.

Keiko would have easily made a response, but the occurrence of earlier still boggled her mind. An old woman being placed in an ambulance and Botan's disappearance didn't have a proper fit.

Yusuke took notice of Keiko's uneasy expression. She'd turned her face away from the boys and placed it on the same building across the street. "Hey. What's with that look all of a sudden?"

"... earlier an ambulance came to pick up someone from that elderly home over there." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara moved their sights to see what their female pal was talking about, deciding to stay as if this were all new to them. "That I understand, but what I don't get is Botan saying she had to go somewhere moments later."

Yusuke had hoped this topic wouldn't arouse. It remained in Kuwabara's mind, making him eager to comply with Keiko; but from her eyes, they didn't stand in the alley and see it for themselves. So they pretended to both act just as surprised. Something had to be said quick before Keiko grew any more suspicious. "I remember her sayin' she had to buy a welcome gift for her mom."

This wasn't the best lie he could come up with, but it managed to fool Keiko. Kuwabara would've parted his lips to extend this discussion, but Yusuke with his eyes signaled him to keep silent.

If going to the mall were all Botan left for, then why didn't she invite Keiko? It seemed very unlike her.

Still, this was from Yusuke she heard about it, so the brunette accepted his words and cleared her mind of the matter. Keiko was fixated to ask what her male friends planned on doing as of now, but a familiar voice rang through each of their ears. It was coming from behind Keiko. "Botan!" Keiko responded to the call, then jogged over to her friend. Once they reached a reasonable distance, Kuwabara and Yusuke joined and stood beside Keiko while looking at Botan. Now Yusuke felt more nervous about the false explanation he'd just given Keiko. The rest of it would have to stay made up.

"Sorry I left so unexpectedly like that," Botan apologized, rubbing her head sheepishly.

The moment grew silent. Something about Botan didn't tell Keiko that she went to the mall to buy a gift for her mother. If it were true, then why didn't she return with a bag in her possession? "Wait... where's the gift that you bought for your mom, Botan?"

"Gift...? What gift?"

Yusuke winced the minute he noticed Botan send a angry glare at Kuwabara and him. They had to think of something to cover her real reason for leaving or else. Sweat drops formed on both the boys' heads, and Keiko grew curious about Botan's expression, so Botan quickly straightened her face.

"Well, you see, Keiko. I DID buy a gift for my mother, but it's not with me at the moment." With that said, Kuwabara sighed in utter relief. At least now they didn't have to worry about being suspected. "But Keiko, there was something that I actually meant to ask you."

"Sure, Botan. What is it?"

"I was thinking maybe tonight could be like a girls' night out, ya know? Before my mother arrives tomorrow."

"A girl's night out?" Keiko repeated in wonder.

Yusuke grew interested to know about this; this was Botan's first time coming up with an idea where only girls were involved.

"Yes!" Botan placed a cheerful smile on her lips. "It will only be the two of us! Unless Shizuru would like to tag along."

Kuwabara began to wonder just where the girls would be. It would only be Yusuke and him. That wasn't to say the delinquent wasn't entertaining, but Kuwabara liked girls.

This offer of Botan's seemed exciting, but Keiko still needed to give the matter some thought. Botan noticed her place a hand to her chin and look away in unease, so she waited for an answer. It was random for her to come up with an idea like this. In the back of Keiko's mind, she wondered how the older girl stumped upon it.

"Well, I don't have any plans for later on today... alright, Botan, I'll go with you!" Keiko smiled back at her friend.

So it was settled. Now Yusuke yearned to figure out where the girls would go.

"Thank you, Keiko! Now all we have to do is ask Shiziru if she wants to go with us."

And so, Botan and Keiko started to head away from Yusuke and Kuwabara. A voice inside of Keiko's head told her to turn around and face Yusuke.

"Ohh, that's right.. since a girl's night out is only for girls, what will you and Kuwabara do?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to act is if the situation didn't affect them. They kept their cool and used casual tones while talking.

"Don't worry about us, Keiko. Me and Kuwabara already made plans."

"Yeah. And one of them starts in like twenty minutes," added Kuwabara.

"Well, alright then you two," Botan interjected while facing Keiko.

"Come on, Keiko. I think Shiziru is at her house."

After everyone exchanged their goodbyes, Kuwabara and Yusuke watched the girls pace down the street side by side. Their mouths and lips could be seen moving; they both looked excited about their upcoming get together.

Yusuke wasn't sure if he could deal with this commencing. "I don't get it." Kuwabara and him decided to head into the opposite direction and back towards his house. With Keiko and Botan busy they had less things to keep them from being bored.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had their hands shoved into both of their pockets. When passing crosswalks, they would have to sometimes wait for the light to turn red because of the vehicles that strolled through.

"What don't you get, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as they approached the next street corner.

"Botan and Keiko... since when do they want to hang out without any guys? We're always together."

"It's just a thing that girls do sometimes," Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders in compliance. "So, do you really have anything planned?"

"No. I just told Keiko that so she wouldn't think we were curious. Why, you didn't plan anything either?" queried Yusuke, frustrated that he was left with no activities.

Before Kuwabara could answer this question, he noticed three boys also dressed in school uniform but in shades of black. Each of them placed their eyes on Kuwabara and Yusuke, then snickered to themselves.

Yusuke along with Kuwabara stopped their footsteps in front of the dark-haired trio.

The teenager standing in the middle with dark sunglasses on was obviously the leader of the group. As his name was Ryoto, he took a step forward and lifted his shades to get a clearer view.

"Well, if it isn't students from the school we're rivaled against. Aren't you guys Urameshi and Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, that's us," retorted Kuwabara.

"Hmm," Ryoto snickered along with his friends. "I don't see why our school is rivaled against yours. You losers don't look like you could last for three days at our school without getting your faces punched in."

Yusuke didn't let this crude remark cause him to burst in anger, but Kuwabara was always known to be temperamental.

"What was that, you little wimp?"

Kuwabara clenched his fists and teeth. Already the young man was prepared to give these jerks the beating of a lifetime, with Yusuke to assist him. Both friends formed battle poses while their three opponents raised their fists in preparation.

"You and your friend are outnumbered!" Ryoto retorted with a confident grin.

"Why don't you just go home so you won't have to worry about any injuries?"

Ryoto didn't know what sort of people he were dealing with. Kuwabara wouldn't for one second back down from a fight even if it cost his life; Yusuke felt the same way.

"Nah, we'd rather stick around and give you the beatin' of a lifetime," Yusuke smirked, raising his fists along with Kuwabara.

"Yeah, what he said! Now let's see what you jerks are made of!" Kuwabara was the first to charge towards Ryoto with his fist aiming for his face. Meanwhile, Yusuke headed for one of the guys standing beside Ryoto and sent a rough kick into their lower abdomen. When Kuwabara swung his fist, he missed the punch and was jabbed in the bottom of his chin by his opponent's knee, causing him to land on his back. Still, he quickly arose and placed a hand to his injured area. That blow to his face was harder than he'd expected it to be.

After having kicked one of Ryoto's friends, Yusuke was suddenly approached from behind but the other delinquent who thought they could tackle his undefended back. But Yusuke wouldn't allow that to take place, as he made a swift turn and sent a clean punch into the boy's stomach; during those milliseconds, he could hear fragments of their bone crack. It felt as if he were watching the scene in slow motion, next spectating them stagger back in pain with both hands holding onto their injury in a ginger manner.

Ryoto dashed at Kuwabara with the intention of jabbing him between his eyes, but his challenger blocked it with his palm and threw it aside. But Ryoto wouldn't let their fight stop there; he motioned to throwing his other fist at him, but like before, Kuwabara blocked that attempt also.

The friend who Yusuke kicked arose from the ground and caught Yusuke off guard with a fixated punch to the face. It resulted in having a bruise on his right cheek, but Yusuke ignored that and sent another punch at his opponent. The next parts of their fight turned into throwing and blocking jabs back and forth. Either fighter was determined to place as much power as possible into their punches. If Yusuke missed to defend himself from one attack, then it would give his challenger an advantage to aim for his vulnerable spot.

Kuwabara and Ryoto found themselves in a similar, repetitive situation. But eventually, Kuwabara realized the secret to his victory. Acting as if he were about to throw another punch, the orange-haired boy sent another fist at Ryoto but instead grabbed his wrist and twisted it until a cracking sound became present.

Kyoto yelped from the excruciating pain and stepped back while rubbing it with comfort. His team mate battling Yusuke couldn't help but look sideways and notice the loss of his leader. He didn't believe there were anyone strong enough to defeat him, but now that cliche belief were proved wrong.

"Never get distracted when you're in a fight," Yusuke sent a kick to the boy's head when he turned his head to give attention; and so he collapsed to the ground with a thud and became unconscious.

Ryoto noticed this and looked back at his winning opponents. For someone who was stubborn, he held onto his wrist while now sending a glare. "Y-you bozos! This won't be the last time you hear from me!" And with that, the defeated student turned around and started to sprint away from the area, leaving accomplished smirks on both Yusuke and Kuwabara's lips.

"Well, whadda ya' know?" Kuwabara turned to face Yusuke. "All those guys did turn out to be little wimps. Huh?" Seeing that his friend was walking away with both arms behind his head, Kuwabara started after him. All the time during that fight, the sun had progressed with lowering towards the horizon while the skies developed a deeper shade. After having such a rowdy fight, Yusuke figured it was time for him to head home and relax; seeing as he still didn't have any plans along with Kuwabara. "Urameshi, where are you goin'?"

"Home. It's not like I have anything else better to do." All of a sudden, Yusuke ceased his footsteps, startling his friend in the process; and he remained silent to focus on the sounds of the atmosphere.

"Hey, why'd ya stop walkin'?" After Kuwabara gave this query, he suddenly caught sign of a faint petal floating towards Yusuke from up above. It was painted in crimson, therefore Kuwabara shifted his eyes to the direction it descended from; both his and Yusuke's sights landed on a gray skyscraper, which a slim figure dressed in fuchsia was standing on top of. Their eyes locked with Yusuke's and Kuwabara's, so they motioned to leaping down the building and appearing in front of them.

"Kurama? It sure has been a while," began Kuwabara. "So, how have you been, man?"

"Great, actually. From time to time, I still take care of my mother and make sure she's receiving the right medicine from her doctor. However, there's something that's been haunting my mind up until today."

"Care to tell us what it is?" Yusuke interjected.

Unlike what his friends expected, it wasn't simple for Kurama to respond with what he wanted to say. His mind started to fill with questions such as, "What will they actually think when I tell them about what's been inside my mind for the past five months and what will they think of me?"

Kuwabara grew curious to hear what Kurama was going to say, so him awaiting the demon's response made him feel all the more pressured. While looking away from Yusuke, a comparable feeling from before where he could feel his cheeks heat up while they developed a noticeable shade of red returned to Kurama's face; now he had no choice but to explain himself. It commenced by reaching for a white envelope from his uniform pocket and handing it to Yusuke.

"A letter? This is what's haunting your mind?"

"No... it's what I have written inside of it. And it will stay trapped in my mind unless you give it to Botan."

Yusuke looked down at the letter in puzzlement, then back up at Kurama. It became obvious as to which path the situation was heading towards. Kuwabara noticed Yusuke look at him as if he desired his opinion, then in an instant, the jet-black haired boy motioned Kurama to retrieve his letter. "What're you, in fourth grade? Just walk up to Botan and hand it to her yourself."

"If that were possible, then I would have already done so," Kurama affirmed in a flat tone. This sort of reaction was abnormal; Kurama couldn't help but think back moments ago when he'd spoke in a rough manner just now. What was happening to him? "Forgive me... for some reason, I don't feel like myself today. I'll just return home and try to take a nap. See you two later."

At that moment, Yusuke became concerned; this behavior of his pal's wasn't normal at all. Just how much had he pondered about Botan?

As Kurama turned around to leave, he heard Kuwabara's voice call after him pleadingly, "wait!" He turned around to face Kuwabara and see what he'd been paused for. "Here, let me give Botan the letter. I'll make sure to tell her that you meant every word."

After Yusuke heard this, he widened his eyes in surprise and watched Kurama give Kuwabara his envelope.

"Thank you, Kuwabara. I wish you the best of luck," Kurama smiled in a grateful manner.

"No problem. Now you go home and just get some rest. Leave everything to me!" Kuwabara assured the respectful demon, returning a farewell with the wave of his arm. It was until Kurama was at least six feet away that he returned to facing Yusuke, who was sending a suspicious frown at him. "What's with that face all of a sudden?"

"You're signin' up for somethin' that he should be doing on his own."

"But he gave me permission. Since when do you care anyway, person who turned down his request!"

"Hey! I didn't turn anything down!" Yusuke raised his voice. "The best decision is for Botan to get the letter from him. You know it, and he knows it too." Wasting further breath on this topic was pointless. Yusuke had better things to do instead of arguing with Kuwabara over someone else's secret. He once again placed his arms behind his head and returned to pace down the street, ignoring Kuwabara's reaction. "Screw this, I'm going home."

Kuwabara tried to keep his calmness and acknowledge that Urameshi was deliberately walking away from him, but he had a limit of bottling his feelings on their argument. "Fine!" the abandoned teenager crossed his arms, seeing that his friend did not for one second look back. "Go ahead and leave! I can walk up to Botan and give her the letter by myself!"


	3. Chapter 3

Just what Botan needed after a long day.

She gave a sigh, closed her eyes, then leaned back and propped her arms behind her head.

"Girls, I think this was just what we needed."

"You said it, Botan," agreed Keiko.

"It wouldn't have been the same if we let the boys join us." Shiziru put her cigarette to her lips and inhaled, then exhaled the gray smoke.

Her friends didn't mind being around this, but Botan still mentioned, "Shiziru, doesn't this public bath prohibit smoking?"

"Nah, we would see a sign saying if it did," the older woman placed her free arm on the tub's rim. "Hey, Botan?"

"Yes?"

"I can't help but notice something different about you today."

"Something different?"

"Yeah. Before you wouldn't have this much time to hang out with us."

"Oh," Botan looked away, "Well, I just figured since we're all friends, we need to do more friendly things together."

Botan wanted the others to believe this and Shiziru be free of her curiosity.

"Hm. I see," Shiziru put out her cigarette and laid it on the ashtray.

"Guys, do you think I could ask you something?" Keiko interjected.

"About?"

"Yusuke. Now that school has ended, I wanna use this time to... you know..." a red blush stained Keiko's cheeks.

"Get closer to him?"

"Yeah, that's it. We went to the movies, but he says we do that too much. What else should I try?"

"Hmmmmmm..." Botan tried her best to think of a solution, and so did Shiziru.

"I know! Why don't you two go to an amusement park?"

"Huh?" Shiziru had totally different ideas in her head. Was an amusement park really the greatest option?

"An amusement park?" Keiko repeated.

"Yes! There's always something for a couple to do when they go there. You can buy food, play games, win wonderful prizes, and so much more! I think Yusuke would enjoy it, especially since you would be with him."

Keiko thought about it; the cheery music... the cuddly teddy bears she could win... the cheesy nachos she could share with him, and most of all... the smiles. She 'did' want all of this.

"Botan, that 'is' a great idea!"

"Well that's not what I had in mind, but it could still work," Shiziru gave her two-sense.

"Wait! I just remembered... the last amusement park opened for business got shut down because one of the rides fell down," Keiko became glum.

"Not to worry. Just wait until you see a flyer for another one."

"A flier?" Botan queried.

"Yeah, it happens all the time," explained Shiziru, "Businesses hire people to advertise their parks by posting fliers everywhere. And summer has just came, so there's a chance one of them will be opening a new one soon."

"Yay! That still means you have a chance, Keiko."

"Right!" the brunette smiled. "So until then, I'll save my money and keep an eye out for any fliers."

"Great plan!"

After this talk of amusement park, Botan started feeling like she wanted to accompany her friends. Those places were awesome like she'd described to Keiko. Except, the fact that she didn't have a date of her own bothered her. Wouldn't that way make more sense?

"When the time comes, do you think you'll also want to go, Shiziru?" Botan asked.

"Maybe. The last time I went to a park, I was eleven. Not sure if much can change."

"Hey Botan, maybe you could come with me and Yusuke when we go."

"Really?"

There those awkward feelings beat in her mind again.

"Yeah, why not?" Keiko developed a bit of concern, and regardless, Botan understood it.

"Umm... no reason. I should go with you!" It was simple for the young woman to hide her insecurity with a smile.

There shouldn't have been any reason for her to behave this way about it. But maybe the answer sat right in front of everyone and they just weren't taking off their blindfolds.

* * *

It'd taken Kuwabara an hour and twenty minutes to reach his house. One of his feline friends was seen perched by the door, and meowed in gladness to see their human pal.

"Oh, here you are. You decided to come early and eat your Catnip?" He stooped down and picked the cat up while untwisting the door knob. "Well come on in! It's waiting for you in the kitchen."

A wide smile was plastered on Kuwabara's face as he watched the cat munch on their delectable food.

This animal wasn't his, but he'd found it by itself in an abandoned alley, and from that day decided to shelter it with love and a place to call home. Shiziru didn't mind having another guest as long as she didn't have to clean its litter box.

So while his cat was eating, Kuwabara took a seat at the dinner table and pulled out Kurama's letter. Reading a mere one sentence would be enough for him. He really wanted to know what its details said. Being the friend of the author gave him that much rights, hadn't it?

But the teenager struggled to open it. He'd begin to rip its sides, but an inner voice always barked, "You idiot! Put that letter down!"

Finally Kuwabara sighed and began to head for his room upstairs, laying on his bed and still looking at Kurama's note.

Why couldn't he read it?

"Grrrrr! I never would've asked for this if it were gonna make me act nosy."

Maybe he should've kept silent and listened to Yusuke in the first place.

"No, I can go without reading this!" Kuwabara sat up and kept the letter between his fingers. He realized one of his night drawers had been left open. "I'll just keep it in here until I see Botan then give it to here. There." And so he placed it underneath his shirts and called it a night.

Only one problem stood in his way: he couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

Today was the day Botan needed to prepare for. Her mother wasn't going to waste a second getting ready to meet her friends and introduce herself to Atsuko.

After coming back from partying and overdosing herself with alcohol, Atsuko lie on the couch with strands of hair covering her face and trash surrounding her. Yusuke had seen this but only bypassed it and headed his room.

Before he could reached the staircase however, a series of knocks came from the front door.

"Botan. What're you doing here?"

"My mother, she's coming today. Remember I told-" what Botan was about to say paused as she noticed Atsuko encircled in empty bottles and old food.

"Oh my! What happened to your mother, Yusuke?"

"She always comes home like that, not new for me."

"Well it will definitely be new for my mother! Hurry! We have to clean that mess and wake her up."

"Alright, alright" Yusuke grabbed his mother and carried her over his shoulder while Botan raced into the kitchen to look for plastic bags; anything to get rid of that mess before her mother saw it.

As the long hand on the clock spun in motion, Yusuke headed upstairs while Botan hurriedly threw different containers and bits of paper into the trash bag.

Her mom could walk up to the door and knock at any minute, and Botan's life would take an unwanted toll. Yusuke and the others still had no idea what her parent was like, and wouldn't until she arrived.

Thinking smart, Botan called her other friends with a payphone to hurry and come over, except she might've called at too early of an hour.

Kuwabara and Keiko both walked now down the street, wondering about Botan's action.

"Man..." Kuwabara yawned, "You wouldn't think Botan would call us this early just to be at Yusuke's house when her mom shows up."

"Maybe... but do you remember what she said her mom was like?"

"Yeah." Sure Kuwabara knew, but at the moment he wasn't giving enough thought. Then those details finally hit him, and his sleepy eyes became big.

"Wait! I 'do' remember now!"

He clutched Keiko's arm like it was a bag and started running towards their destination.

"Woah!" Keiko wasn't prepared for this one bit.

* * *

All Botan needed was to throw one more can away, and the living room would be spotless enough for her mother.

"Okay, I did my part," Yusuke paced downstairs with both arms behind his head.

"Good. Now just sit on the couch. Keiko and Kuwabara should be here before my mother does."

Botan wanted Atsuko to be awake to also meet her mom, but sadly knew waking the drinker up would take too long."

After tossing all the garbage into the trash can, she joined Yusuke on the couch and studied her watch for time. "Just a few more minutes."

Time drifted like sand, and no sounds of doorbell rang through the atmosphere. Either Botan's mother was in fact running late, or instead her friends still lagged.

In the midst of shaking uncontrollably and beginning to sweat, Botan felt a hand perch on her shoulder.

"Come on, Botan." Yusuke let a tiny smile play on his lips. "You're gonna get through this, trust me."

Even if she'd explained how her mother behaved, or how her friends would have to act different, this ounce of encouragement still lit a smile on Botan's face. If she kept her steadiness long enough, she would get through this meeting because she knew Yusuke always meant what he said and would be the friend to help.

"You're right. I will."

"Botan, sweetie!" This loud call startled the pair.

This was it.

Yusuke knew now was the time to put on his friendly demeanor while Botan sigh and slowly head for the door.

"I'm coming, mother..."

She opened the door to reveal an older woman wearing a carmine dress styled with cherry blossoms. When Yusuke noticed the single parent, he had to convince himself what he actually saw. This lady looked just like Botan; eyes, hair; even the shape of her face. If this was the reason why Botan didn't get along with her mother, than he understood; completely.

"Wow, this house has such a... homey feel to it."

Hearing her mother say this, Botan worried if she'd really cleaned everything up to the adult's liking. Her mother's words were never to be taken lightly.

As no one was speaking, Botan's mother turned to Yusuke and decided to break the awkwardness. "Why hello, young man! You must be one of Botan's friends!"

With Yusuke meeting her parent, Botan took time to close the front door then stand against the nearest wall.

Like so, Yusuke accepted the adult's handshake, but remained silent as he honestly didn't plan what to say.

"I'm Botan's mother, but you can call me 'Julle' if you like."

"Oh, alright. Well my name's Yusuke, and uh, right, Botan and I 'are' friends." The deliquent looked to Botan for support with his response, but first recieved a nervous glance. What did he expect her to say?

"Uhhh, yes, it's been almost two years now, I recall."

"Well that's wonderful." Julle looked around the room in apparent search of something. "So young man, do you know where your mother is? I'd like to meet her as well."

Uh oh.

"Oh! Uhhh... actually, she's sleeping right now. She was at a concert last night and lost track of time... s-so now she's getting rest."

As concocting this lie was difficult, it easily fooled Julle, leaving a concerned frown on her face.

"Oh... well that's fine. Maybe we could all sit down to a snack in your kitchen. I'd like to learn more about you, and about the rest of Botan's friends she's told me about."

"Okay. But could you wait in there while I ask Botan something?" Yusuke showed the cheesiest grin he could, just to leave Julle with positive reactions.

"Sure, I don't mind!"

The young male guided her to where his kitchen was, then closed the door behind him and joined Botan back in the living room.

By the look on his face, nothing pleasant was going to be said.

"So just how much did you tell your mom about us?"

"I only told her your names and that you guys were all my best friends. It can't be helped if she always asks me where I go when I leave home."

Yusuke wouldn't deny how invaded Julle'd made him feel, and how the mother treated Botan, but his face softened once he saw Botan become sad. He should've thought about her feelings on this situation before rudely interrogating her. To know someone who wanted every detail of your life was bothersome enough, but about ten times worse if that person were your mother.

Botan's expression changed to that of surprised as her friend put a hand on her left shoulder.

"We'll find a way to make it through the day with your mom here. Besides, it's not like you have anything bad to hide."

She 'didn't' have any dark or scandalous secrets.

"You're right."

As Yusuke took his palm off her, Botan added, "We'll just go in there, soon Keiko and Kuwabara will come, and we'll just have a normal conversation like any 'normal' people do."

Normal...

At that instant, both teens sighed while sweatdrops formed on their heads. Carrying normal talks was simple... but Julle wasn't normal!

* * *

After twenty minutes, everyone found themselves at the table still finishing up their turkey-cheese sandwiches and glasses of lemonade.

Julle favored the idea of one of her daughter's friends also being a girl, so she'd talked to Keiko first and learned what she thought was enough about her; her age, what school she went to, what kind of grades she got, where she and Botan went to hang out, and 'specifically' what her parents did for a living.

Keiko realized that Botan's mother was no joke... the woman asked what she wanted and didn't feel the least bit like an intruder.

"Oh, a restuarant, hm? Maybe Botan and I could show up there one day!" Julle glanced at Botan, "How does that to you, dear?"

"Yes, mother, it sounds nice," Botan managed to form a smile.

Before parting her lips, Julle finished the last of her sandwich then wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well, it was nice to learn who all of you are. I still would like to see Mrs. Urameshi whenever she's feeling better."

Kuwabara spoke for himself when he was quite finished to end this conversation. Any hour now it would be time for Urameshi and him to get ready for their video game tournament, and practicing would take precious time.

When he was ready to speak himself out of the kitchen, Julle turned to him and talked first. "And you, Kuwabara, I think would make a great match for my daughter here."

What was meant to be an average conversation turned into everyone being left speechless; Keiko gasped and covered her mouth as if a murder had just happened, Yusuke's jaw fell to the floor, Botan's face flushed red, and Kuwabara's practically became red like an apple. He couldn't believe what was said just seconds ago.

Even if this was Botan's mom saying it, it was... just plain random.

After so much silence, Yusuke broke it with a laughter than matched a hyena's. One by one, his friends placed their eyes on him, wondering why he found this to be funny. The laughs from inside Yusuke's stomach seemed to go on for ever and ever, until finally enough anger rose from Julle for her to end it.

"I think that is quite enough, young man!" the irritated woman hushed everyone and not just Yusuke by slamming her fist on the table.

By the second this discussion in the kitchen was getting to be more and more weird. If Atsuko were able to sleep through it all, then that woman really let the alchohol get to her the night before.

Yusuke recieved a glare so penetrating from Julle before she started a new sentence. He'd know not to make 'this' mother upset again.

"There is nothing funny about pairing Kuwabara with my daughter. From what's he told me, I know he wants to take school more seriously, and he loves animals. So I think someone like that is the 'perfect' match for my daughter. Do you understand me?"

It was one thing for his actual mother to ask did he understand her, but now the worst of all mother's was pinning the question on him. Yusuke was left with only one thing to say.

"Yes..."

"Hm," Julle rose from the table, "Well, I'd love to stay longer and chat with you all, but I have unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

Botan didn't know when the 'normal visit' would end. But now it was, as she opened the door for her mother to leave but kissed her on the cheek goodbye before then.

"See you later, mother!"

The front door was immediately closed shut.

As Botan stood by the door, Keiko was beside Yusuke near the couch, and Kuwabara next to the staircase. With their current issue, Kuwabara had trouble keeping himself from staring at his suggested girlfriend. Just why had Julle picked him? From her eyes, Yusuke was also available. There had to be more than just his desire to become a scholar and care in felines.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Kuwabara asked, hoping to not sound rhetorical.

"I'll tell you what happened..." began Yusuke, "We can't let that lady visit anymore!"

"Wait a minute now!" Botan prepared a response and tried her best to sound convincing. "I know what just happened was... very disturbing and random at the same time... but that's still my mother. Since this was only the first visit, we should all know that she'll expect to come again. But if we tell her she can't, then you don't want to know how that will affect me."

Keiko didn't know exactly, but she understood where her best friend was getting at. "I don't think I want to find out what happens either. We need to take care of this before she comes back and something else strange happens."

"Why don't we just say the house is under construction and no one can come in?" tried Yusuke.

"She'll want to know why and if we can all go out somewhere to talk," Botan replied hopelessly.

"Hey, I got a better idea!" came Kuwabara's voice, "Why don't we all find different things to keep us busy? That way she can never bother us."

"That's a great idea, Kuwabara!" Botan beamed with newfound hope, "If we all had something to keep us busy, she couldn't say we have any free time to sit down and chat!"

"But what 'could' we do?" interjected Keiko.

Everyone became stumped at the potential sound of this. There were hobbies or jobs to keep in mind... but no one had ever looked upon that before. They knew it was a choice that took serious dedication, along with patience of having to look all over the city.

While Botan and Kuwabara found themselves lost, Yusuke merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Finding somethin' to do isn't hard! I can come up with 'two' things to keep me busy."

"Really? What are they?" Keiko asked her boyfriend.

"Fightin' and playin' videogames."

Rather than an agreeing nod, Botan and Keiko frowned.

"Yusuke! You're not even supposed to be fighting, and videogames can't keep you busy! What we all need to do is something that'll benefit us."

"Like a job?" Yusuke replied with sarcasm, "Sorry, Keiko, but that's not for me to worry about until I turn eighteen and my mom starts tryin' to kick me out of the house."

All Keiko could do was sigh as this conversation was leading to a dead-end. "Well, when Botan and I get jobs, don't ask us for any quarters for those games you play."

"Pfft! You can count on me not doin' that!"

"Well fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Whenever Yusuke and Keiko argued like this, their friends knew the best thing to do was to stay mute. Nothing good would come out of their interjections when Keiko and Yusuke knew deep down they cared about each other.

Kuwabara looked down at his watch then to Yusuke. "Urameshi, looks like it's time for us to head down to the arcade."

"Alright. Wait while I use the bathroom."

And so after Kuwabara nodded, he waited for his friend to finish his business and return downstairs. And finally when the black-haired teen came down, they said good-bye to their female friends as they all went out the door.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called as him and Kuwabara had began walking down the street, "Why don't we meet at the malt shop after your videogame tournament?"

"Sure!" Yusuke didn't turn around but waved his hand in eager response.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!"

Both girls grew puzzled as Kuwabara spun around and rushed towards them. Yusuke hadn't followed but stopped walking and waited for his pal to come back.

"What is it, Kuwabara?" Botan asked the young man.

Without words, Kuwabara reached inside his pocket and revealed a sealed white envelope.

"This is for you, Botan. It's a letter someone wrote for you."

"For me?"

Botan took the letter with curiosity as she noticed there was names on the front.

"Uh huh! Now bye you guys!"

In a flash Kuwabara turned back around and hurried up to Yusuke.

Keiko and Botan watched him go as this mysterious letter were given to them. For a second time, Botan looked down at it again, wondering just what lurked inside of it.

"Well this is weird. Why would Kuwabara give you a letter and not tell who wrote it for you?" thought Keiko.

"I don't have the slightest idea, but there's only one way to find out."

Botan decided to lean against the wall while opening the envelope; Keiko stood beside her, and watched her friend slowly rip the paper open.

Inside was a clean sheet of paper folded into three squares. Botan noticed that after unveiling it the mystery message was written in fine cursive with a black ink pen.

"Wow, this is written very well!" Keiko commented.

Indeed this was how Keiko felt, but her expression changed once she along with Botan realized what the letter's topic was about.

"T-this is a love letter..." Botan's cheeks turned red. The more lines she read, the deeper this anonymous person's feelings showed.

"It's so romantic!"

After two minutes, Botan finished reading and unconsciously allowed to let the paper slip from her fingers. She found herself placing a hand to her already beating chest while her face glowed like a Christmas light.

Immediately the girl grew irritated and took it out on Keiko. "Keiko, that is beside the point! I want to know who wrote this, and why it's for me!"


End file.
